


Focus on Me - DOWOO

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorm Life - Freeform, First Time, Hickies, I miss Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but there's never any smut of them, dowoo, i literally love dowoo sm, jungwoos bisexual so he's had sex w females, kim dongyoung - Freeform, so i fulfilled my fanasty uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: Jungwoo's been thinking about it for a while now. He asks his bandmate to satiate his curiosity.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Focus on Me - DOWOO

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back :) y'all have been rly nice so far and it makes me want to write m o r e
> 
> i ship dowoo to the earth and back like yeah luwoo is h o t but omg doyoung getting all embarassed cus he's so gay for jungwoo and he tries to hide it (that is SO not this fic but i feel the creativity practically bursting)
> 
> i just wanna emphasise that they DO use protection, it's just very very briefly mentioned! use protection kids! unless u rly dont wanna and ur partner is like cleaner than can be but use it anyway ily

“Hyung, I want to try something.” Jungwoo mutters, curiosity perking through his lashes as he looks toward the elder.

Doyoung is spread out on his bead, one hand splayed behind his head, the other clutching his phone. He raises his chin a little, peaking down at his dongsaeng.

“What’s that?” he queries, and if he’s being honest, interest undisturbed. His focus was on scrolling through various fan edits and avoiding the like button at all costs.

“Hyung,” pouts Jungwoo, a whine escaping through his throat, “look at me, _please_.”

“Just tell me,” Doyoung shrugs a little, maintaining his disposition of carelessness.

“Hyung,” the younger boy repeats, face grimacing in annoyance. He crawls further up the bed, a little closer to Doyoung, and stops, perching on his heels. He pokes the elder’s knee, attempting to prod the attention out of him.

“That’s not gonna do much, Woo,” he revels in the younger’s neediness, a smirk crawling onto his face. “If you’re so desperate to try something, why not just do it?”

“Because…” Jungwoo trails off, the finger in contact with Doyoung’s leg replacing itself with a gentle clasp around his thigh. “I kind of need you to say it’s okay. So, I need you focused on _me_.”

Finally, Doyoung releases a sigh and drops his phone onto the bed, placing his hands by his side and catching the eye line of the indigent boy.

“I’m focused,” he slurs, anticipating. He watches as Jungwoo raises himself onto his knees, advancing closer. He continues to just watch, even when two legs are being placed on either side of his hips, and small, elegant hands are resting on his chest. Naturally, Doyoung’s palms find themselves at Jungwoo’s sides, immediately caressing and loving the younger.

“I’ve been curious lately,” Jungwoo begins, leaning forward and resting his elbow’s on Doyoung’s chest, placing his chin in his hands, “about what it’s like to have sex.”

“You’ve had sex, Jungwoo,” Doyoung mutters, stroking his fingers against a couple of ribs.

“I mean, with a man,” he clarifies.

Doyoung pauses for a moment but insists holding his composure. He blinks, perhaps a little too hard, and begins to speak.

“Do you want to have sex, Jungwoo?” he blatantly asks the boy, and feels a squeeze at his sides from Jungwoo’s thighs clenching in embarrassment.

“ _Hyung_ , I was trying to be a little more subtle.” Jungwoo giggles. Doyoung shuffles around, and lifts himself up on his elbows, causing Jungwoo to lean back off his hands as he does so.

“Do you want to have sex, _with me_?”

Jungwoo observes as Doyoung’s eyes glaze over. He watches them dart around his face, probably analysing each reaction the younger has.

“Yes, can we?” he whispers, rubbing smooth circles against Doyoung’s chest, and basking in the little rises and falls.

“I assume you know how it all works, baby,” Doyoung hushes, his tone thirsty, _dragging_. “It’s gonna be different from stuff we’ve done before.”

“I, I know…” Jungwoo purrs, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s neck. He buries his face into his neck, breath hot against the man’s bare skin. “I even asked Taeyong hyung about it, he gave some interesting advice.”

“Woah, you _have_ done your research,” he chuckles breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed. He gently rolls his hips up into Jungwoo, suddenly feeling an urge to gain some sort of friction with the latter.

“Mhm,” Jungwoo hums, a little gasp falling from his lips at the movement, “even picked the right time. Nobody in the dorm, Friday night.”

“ _Fuck_ , I guess all there is to say is, thank you.”

Jungwoo smirks before pulling away momentarily, his lips brush against Doyoung’s, each touch sending sparkling waves across his body. Suddenly, there’s a heat in his groin, and he can only imagine how fiery it’ll get if he doesn’t receive some treatment _really fucking soon_.

“Kiss me,” he demands, but it’s more like a begging question as soon as Doyoung presses his mouth against the boy. He feels himself leaning upwards, pushing down further on his elbows to be closer to his partner. Jungwoo hums into the kiss, tilting his head so he can deepen the angle, feel _more_ of his hyung. As their mouths collide in passionate harmony, his hands find themselves wringing through the short black locks of Doyoung’s hair, grasping, hoping for as much contact as humanly possible.

They break away, and Doyoung falls entirely onto his back, using his commanding hands to pull Jungwoo down on top of him once again. This time, Jungwoo plasters his mouth to Doyoung’s jaw, licking and nibbling at the delicate skin. His tongue traces the length of his neck, leaving a sheen of spittle along the surface.

“Shit, Woo,” Doyoung groans, feeling as Jungwoo stays in once place for a little too long. He _would_ worry about leaving a mark, he _would_ tell the poor boy to stop, that it wasn’t worth the aftermath of humiliation, but he’s too far gone. The blood rushing to his lower stomach takes him over, and he returns to religiously rolling himself up into the towering body of Kim Jungwoo, yearning for his touch.

“Woo?” he mumbles, leaning his head to the side slightly, “Do you want to fuck me?”

He feels Jungwoo shake his head slightly, before the boy pulls back, looking into Doyoung’s eyes with dark longing. It makes Doyoung’s growing erection ache.

“Fuck me?” Jungwoo ponders, raising his eyebrows as he does so.

“Of course,” Doyoung puts his hand behind the boy’s head and pulls him down, colliding their lips once more. Their tongues swipe against each other’s momentarily, before meeting in a fit of desire and thirst. Doyoung’s hands are suddenly everywhere, running up the other’s side, clasping at his behind and forcing him to grind down on the throbbing tent in his jeans.

“Hnng,” the younger mewls, a string of spit following as their mouths break apart, “can we hurry, please?”

“We, uh, we have to do this right, if we’re gonna do it.” Doyoung clarifies, brushing a stray gathering of hair away from the boy’s face, a chorus of shallow breaths evading his lips. “Which, unfortunately, means slowly. Do you wanna get on your back for me, Woo?”

Jungwoo nods, complying, heaving himself off the elder and onto the bed. Doyoung lifts himself onto his side and places a hand on his partner’s chest.

“Do you have condoms and lube?” He asks in breathless expectancy.

“In the side drawer,” Jungwoo nods.

“Can you take your clothes off for me?” Doyoung mutters, turning away and shuffling along the bed to the drawer. He opens it and grabs the first packet and bottle he sees. When he’s turned back around, Jungwoo is in his boxers, shirt riding up his torso. He’s squeezing his thighs together and trailing his hands across the bare skin of his chest. Doyoung gets onto his knees, pausing for a moment to take in the sight before him. He watches as Jungwoo traces the surface of his nipples, gasping gently as he pinches the skin between two fingers.

“Hyung-“ he whispers, looking over towards the other with glossy eyes and daintily parted lips, “-come here, touch me, please.”

And who’s Doyoung to deny his dongsaeng what he wants? He slouches himself over, sliding down the bed and positioning himself in front of Jungwoo’s legs. He drops his utensils on the mattress, then reaches forward to ply the boy’s thighs softly apart. He places a hand straight on the boy’s groin, palming gently, awaiting the reaction. As expected, Jungwoo mewls tenderly to his touch, bucking his hips up to meet the other’s.

“ _Hyung_ , I swear, if you don’t-“

“Okay, alright,” Doyoung chuckles, hooking his fingers under the boxer hem and tugging. Jungwoo lifts his lower half, and the material comes off in one swift motion. Cold air surrounds him suddenly, but he’s too turned on to notice, and once Doyoung’s hand is curled round his bouncing length, he really can’t focus on anything else.

“Fuck,” Jungwoo curses under his breath, surprising even himself.

“When you’ve fingered yourself before,” begins Doyoung, tugging slowly at the boy’s cock, “how many would you use?”

“I, hnng,” a pause, “I’ve gone up to four.”

“Good boy, that’ll make all this much easier.” Doyoung removes his hand, and hears a whine begin to erupt from Jungwoo’s throat. He silences him by drizzling a decent glob of lubrication along his length and letting it drip to his hole. Doyoung reaches to the headboard of the bed, and grabs a pillow, lifting Jungwoo’s hips and putting it under for balance. He uses two fingers and rubs the lube into place, trailing them down and across Jungwoo’s entrance at a painfully slow pace. Jungwoo clenches around nothing, hands slamming to his side and grasping at the bed sheets.

“Start with two,” Jungwoo whispers, eyes squeezing shut and bracing himself. Doyoung smirks at his eagerness, but complies, gently edging two tips in between the boy’s behind. He holds one globe between his hand, lightly massaging the heated skin until his fingers are fully plunged into his partner.

Jungwoo feels uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt, and either way, he expects it’ll soon subside. Doyoung’s fingers are longer than his own, not by much, but once they’re in, it feels like a significant difference. He shivers as the fingers work him open, slowly beginning to scissor his insides. Doyoung shallowly thrusts them back and forth, scanning the younger’s face for any signs of discomfort. It isn’t under Doyoung hits a fairly soft bundle of nerves along the top of Jungwoo that his face contorts. At first, he furrows his brows, but they’re accompanied by a horrendously raucous moan, and Doyoung suspects discomfort is the last thing he feels. Suddenly, he finds himself brave enough to add a third finger, and inches it in alongside the two he already has dipped deep into Jungwoo.

“Mm, feels good,” Jungwoo keens softly, nibbling and suckling at the skin of his lower lip, “more, want you.”

His inability to form whole sentence makes Doyoung want to grimace, but he nods slowly and removes his fingers, hands flying to his zipper.

“Touch yourself,” he orders as he yearningly takes off his jeans and boxers, followed by the stripping of his shirt. As he does so, Jungwoo shyly tugs at his erection, spreading the lube around so much so that the noises that fill the room are wet and sloshing. Doyoung reaches for the condom, rips it open, and smoothly rolls it on. When he looks up, he acknowledges Jungwoo’s stare has been on him, hungrily eating up all the sudden exposed skin. His own top has ridden just above his pecks, and his legs are still spread wide, hole clenching around the air. Doyoung fights the urge to attach his mouth to the beckoning circle of nerves, and instead puts his knees around either side of Jungwoo’s hips, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his own waist. He holds his dick with one hand, giving it a few strokes, and places his other on Jungwoo’s side.

“I wanted to suck you off,” a soft whimper comes from Jungwoo’s lips as he continues to fist his cock, eyes wearily looking over at the positioning of the elder.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you, mm?” Doyoung mutters, aligning his groin with Jungwoo’s and running his tip against the entrance.

“ _Shit_ , I mean, yeah, now I do, please.”

Doyoung hums in satisfaction before slowly pushing his dick in past Jungwoo’s opening. A low growl erupts from his own throat, whilst Jungwoo heavily pants, maintaining eye contact with the action. He keeps going until he’s completely impaled Jungwoo on his dick, sitting pretty as he sighs in keenness. Finally, Jungwoo looks away, throwing his head back against the pillow. Doyoung’s fingers hadn’t hurt, but _fuck_ , he was thicker than Jungwoo had expected. It’s not just the girth that surprises the younger: his hyung’s self-control is insane. Not once does he complain when Jungwoo makes them sit in silence for about half a minute. Instead, Doyoung fondles his exposed skin, tracing various shapes along the torso lying beneath him.

“You can move,” Jungwoo whispers. The pain hasn’t fully subsided, but he desperately wants it to dissipate and be replaced with pleasure as soon as possible. Doyoung nods and pettily thrusts once into his partner’s heat. A sob sounds and he freezes. The look on Jungwoo’s face suggests he’s alright, and so Doyoung carries on.

He moves back and forth a couple of times, without fully pulling out, testing the waters. He foolishly wants more, wants to pound Jungwoo to the end of the fucking world, but he knows he can’t. If the poor boy can’t walk for a week, he never wanted that to be on his behalf.

“’S good, hyung,” mewls Jungwoo, flickering his eyes open to look forward. “You can go faster, if you want.”

Doyoung nods, and he can’t deny that he loves the feeling of his cock dragging along the tight walls of Jungwoo. He’s _inside_ him, and the disbelief settles as he fully pulls out, then plunges back in. He doesn’t want to stop, he can’t stop, and he begins thrusting at a religiously fast pace. His hands grab at Jungwoo’s thighs, trying to spread him open more, if it’s even humanly possible.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore?” Doyoung mumbles, voice shaky from the vicious movements he dishes out to his younger. Jungwoo violently shakes his head as Doyoung clarifies exactly how he feels. Finally, the torture subsides, and bliss replenishes; he basks in the pleasure of Doyoung filling him utterly to the brim. He whines, stopping his movements on his own dick and flailing his hands about in front of him, desperate to hold something. Doyoung leans forward, letting go of Jungwoo’s legs, and places his hands on either side of the boy’s head. Jungwoo throws his arms around Doyoung’s waist, and his clammy fingers claw at the bare skin. Doyoung hides his face into the pillow as he shoves himself faster, further.

The bed vibrates with the sounds of skin slapping against each other, and the room’s window is decorated with bubbles of condensation, hot from the two boys’ breathing.

Embarrassment fills Doyoung’s chest when he realises how a sudden pent up pressure feels close to implosion: he’d expected to last longer, especially for the boy’s first time. He begs for his body to hold back, but once Jungwoo starts bucking up in sync with Doyoung’s thrusts, he can’t contain himself.

“Wait, shit,” he utters, almost to himself, “I’m close, Woo.”

The latter practically wails at his words, drawing light red marks across Doyoung’s back with his blunt nails. It isn’t until the elder hits a certain spot inside that he snaps his eyes open and arches his back.

“Fuck-! There, do it, do it again!” Jungwoo cries, a sob spewing as he gushes a chorus of praises to the other boy. Doyoung tries to hold back, he angles his thrusts upward, and feels his tip press against Jungwoo’s prostate repeatedly- over and over _and over_.

“I’m gonna come,” he states, pulling away from the pillow and holding his body up.

Jungwoo moves his hands to his hyung’s chest, softly pinching at his exposed erect nipples. The extra painful bliss pushes him over the edge, and he releases inside the condom, pressed deep into Jungwoo’s abused insides. For a moment, his vision goes black, and he’s too gone to know if it’s because Jungwoo really is _that good_ , or if he just shut his eyes. Either way, he’s brought back to reality by a whimper- a verbal complaint- reminding Doyoung of his unfinished business. He gently places his hand on the boy’s throbbing erection, cupping his balls and massaging them. They’re rock hard, and Doyoung can tell how close he is.

“You gonna come?” He whispers, looking down at Jungwoo’s red tip and swiping his thumb across it.

“ _Fuck_ , Doyoungie,” Jungwoo misses the honorifics, too caught up in the pleasure of being jerked off. It takes a couple more tugs, and he’s soon there, purging his cum across his own tummy and Doyoung’s slippery hand.

They both hum in harmony, and after all of that, Jungwoo _giggles_. He swipes his fingers across his stomach and lifts them to Doyoung’s mouth, tapping his lifts. Doyoung rolls his eyes but obediently conforms, taking his fingers into his mouth and tasting his insides. He wrinkles his nose a little, but it’s Jungwoo’s expression in awe that aids his self-assurance.

“That was hot,” mumbles the younger boy, removing his fingers and instead cupping his face.

Doyoung smiles and places a soft kiss on his forehead that makes him shiver. He moves to pull out, but Jungwoo holds him in place.

“No, stay for a while.”

“Jungwoo, it’s kind of gross-“ he cuts himself off, too distracted by Jungwoo’s ~~uwu~~ eyes glaring back. “Fine, only briefly, yeah?”

Doyoung practically collapses onto the younger, and they loosely hug, limbs linked and skin brushing against skin.

“Can we fuck more?”

“Yes, Woo, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
